


English, Fitz or Percy

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Abruzzi pulls through and gets the key copied for Michael's plan. A little thank you is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English, Fitz or Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 5.  
> Abruzzi was tasked to make a copy of the key to Pope's office so Michael can explore the prison's tunnels and pipes.
> 
> Let's go!

Five minutes past five exactly to the second, Michael heard the copied key slot in to the other side of the door. Abruzzi had pulled through, practically sacrificed one of his men to Seg to get the copy.  
Michael felt he deserved a little reward.  
Silently he opened the door and reached out, grasping at John's sleeve. The mobster started slightly but remained silent. Michael pressed a finger to his own lips, a signal for John to be as quiet as possible. Michael gently tugged at John's sleeve and retreated back in to Pope's office. The schedule was tight for Michael's plan but he had allowed time for this little extravagance.  
"Fish, what are you doing?" John whispered when Michael had turned and shut the door behind them.  
"Can you stay quiet?" Michael whispered back. John frowned in confusion but Michael was already backing him up until his rear hit the table where the Taj Mahal replica resided. It jolted slightly, the structure sturdy thanks to Michael's input.  
"Consider this a thank you gift," Michael uttered, leaning in close enough to brush the words against John's lips.  
Michael's slim fingers brushed the top of John's uniform pants, gently easing them down.  
"Fish," John sucked in a shuddering breath. Michael sank to his knees before the mobster.  
"You'll need to stay silent, there is a guard right on the other side of that door," Michael whispered against the growing bulge in front of him. John nodded fervently, one hand reaching for Michael's head, the other coming up to cover his own mouth.  
Michael smiled up at John and mouthed at the cloth covered dick in front of him. His tongue pressed flat against the shaft, hot breath fanning over the head.  
Gently Michael pulled the elastic waistband of John's underwear forwards and down, letting John's dick spring free.  
A thick vein travelled from the base of his shaft to the head and Michael followed it with his tongue before placing a chaste kiss to the head.  
"This is a thank you for your input so far," Michael breathed out, pressing his nose in to the pubic hair at the base of John's cock.  
The hand that was resting on Michael's head began to encourage him down further. Michael nuzzled John's sack, drawing his balls in to his mouth and sucking gently. Michael pulled back and used one hand to cup John's balls and the other to grip the base of his shaft. He opened his mouth wide and engulfed as much of John's dick as he could fit in. He sucked and used his tongue to trace the underside. John's hand on his head gripped tightly, if Michael's hair had been any longer John would be tugging harshly on it by now. When Michael pulled back for a breath he locked eyes with John.  
"I want you to fuck my mouth," Michael rasped up at him. John's eyes slid shut and he groaned from behind his fingers.  
When Michael replaced his mouth, John when to town. His hips thrust forward, dick pushing straight to the back of Michael's mouth. He could feel the Fish's throat fluttering around the head of his dick. It sent shock waves of pleasure shooting up his spine.  
Michael released his grip on John's shaft and moved his hand around to grip the mobster's buttocks, pushing, encouraging him to thrust harder. John released another groan, his thrusts becoming erratic.  
God, this kid could take so much of him. Michael accepted him in to his throat, sucked and moaned around his cock. He hoped he was staying quiet enough. The thought that the guard on the other side of the door could burst in to the room at any time sent a thrill chasing through him.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna shoot," John shuddered and held Michael's face as close as he could, jerked his hips as he came violently down Michael's throat.  
Michael gagged and struggled around the load, swallowing as much as he could. Come still spilled from the corners of his mouth.  
John panted as he pulled his dick out, wiping the stray come and spit off before tucking himself away.  
Michael used his tongue to catch the come he didn't swallow, smiling serenely up at John. The mob boss could see the strained bulge in Michael's pants.  
"Want me to take care of that?" John vaguely gestured to the kid's dick, used the tip of his booted foot to nudge it slightly. Michael sucked in a breath, glanced at the clock over his shoulder and shook his head in a negative.  
"No time," His voice was raspy and strained, it sent pleasant shivers down John's spine. He wondered how Michael was going to explain that away, "Have to get on with the plan."  
John nodded. Michael got to his feet and adjusted his dick in his pants. They walked back to the door and exited the office.  
John turned right, taking hold of the cleaning trolley again. Michael turned left and joined the throng of prisoners, the network of tunnels and pipes above his head running through his mind.


End file.
